


she’s god and i found her

by waveydnp



Series: dee and fi [6]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 17:33:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17349557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waveydnp/pseuds/waveydnp
Summary: fi’s been praying for hours





	she’s god and i found her

Her pussy is so wet. Somehow Fi knows it’s not all just her own spit as she drags her tongue up flat over Dee’s clit over and over. There’s a taste that’s distinctly woman, and even more than that distinctly Dee. No one tastes like Dee.

Fi kind of hopes someday she’ll forget the taste of everyone else she’s known in this way. She only ever wants to taste Dee, and god - she wants it. She wants it as much as Dee wants to be tasted, which Fi is lucky enough to know is a lot.

Her hand is fisted tight in Fi’s hair, pulling at the root and guiding Fi’s head where she wants it to be - sometimes up to the clit, sometimes down lower. When Fi gets it exactly right she can feel little twitches and jerks, involuntary reactions in Dee’s body that make Fi crazy, like well and truly crazy.

She’s wet too. Wet and aching with how much she likes this, how hot Dee is and how good she tastes and how sexy the noises she makes are. They make Fi want to stop licking and start biting. She wants to eat her, and not just in the colloquial sense. She wants Dee inside of her. She wants to consume all that she is and for them to live as one person. She wants to feel what Dee feels. She wants Dee to feel how crazy she makes Fi.

She’s insane, but that’s just the effect Dee has. Dee and her pussy. Fi’s allowed to think thoughts like that, thoughts that objectify because it’s her own damn head and no one can stop her and no one can tell her it’s wrong and it’s predatory because they don’t know. They don’t know what she’s thinking and they don’t know how much more there is behind it.

Fi loves Dee for everything that makes her who she is. And she also really, really loves Dee’s body.

She loves her long legs and her small breasts and her brown nipples and her slightly boxy waist and her sharp hip bones and the little stretch marks on her thighs and her soft stomach and her little bits of fleshiness that Dee says she hates. She loves her hair, natural and curling wildly or straightened meticulously, or even unwashed and pulled up into a haphazard bun.

She loves that Dee’s lips are always a little chapped no matter how much chapstick she wears. She loves that they’re always pink because Dee is always biting them.

And she loves Dee’s other lips, the ones between her legs. Those are always pink too.

They’re always as close to hairless as Dee can get them, even though Fi tells her it doesn’t matter. She means it, it doesn’t matter at all, but there _is_ something unspeakably sexy about the wet slide of her tongue along Dee’s bare skin.

There’s absolutely nothing coming between them right now - except Dee of course, but there’s no rush to get there. Fi delights in taking her time. She could do this for hours. Forever, she reckons.

At the moment she’s teasing a little, flicking over Dee with just the very tip of her tongue and grinning when Dee whimpers, pulling Fi’s hair harder and pushing her head down in frustration. Fi opens her mouth and fits it against as much of Dee as she can and sucks.

Dee relaxes, loosening her grip on Fi’s hair a little and sighing. Fi would laugh if her mouth wasn’t occupied. Dee is so incredibly easy to read when their clothes come off and they’re hidden away from the world in the safety of their bed.

“Oh fuck—” Dee’s voice is suddenly tight, almost like she’s in pain.

Fi had zoned out on the purity of her love for this particular activity, her hand reaching up to cup Dee’s breast and thumb over her nipple without even realizing she was doing it. She’s got no idea how much time she’d spent in her own head while her lips and tongue worked Dee over, completely undermining her previous thought about Dee being easy to read. Or maybe just underestimating her own capacity for following trails of thought deeper into her brain.

She hadn’t realized Dee was so close but she’s pulled back into the moment with Dee’s sudden urgency. “Do the—” Dee cuts herself off and reaches down to cup Fi’s jaw, pulling her off a little and somehow Fi understands. She goes back to flat broad licks over Dee’s clit and Dee moans, high and sweet and breathy and not so loud that it sounds put on but emphatic enough that Fi knows without a doubt that she’s about to come.

Fi can’t help grinding her hips down into the mattress a little and squeezing the muscles in her thighs. It doesn’t provide much relief from the throbbing between her own legs but she’s so turned on that she has to try something. She thinks idly that she should put a pillow under herself next time but then Dee moans again and curses and her thighs are clenching too and Fi’s not thinking about herself anymore.

“Inside,” she chokes out and Fi pushes a finger into Dee’s wetness just in time to feel her orgasm from the inside. She slows her tongue down and licks like she’s petting. It’s so so wet and so so good and she’s so soft on the inside and her noises are like music and she’s pulling Fi’s hair so tight.

When her body stops twitching she tries to twist away. Fi understands, knows the moments right afterwards it can feel too sensitive to be touched any longer, so she kisses Dee’s hip and crawls up her naked gorgeous body.

Their lips meet and Dee kisses her deep and it’s so wonderfully dirty and intimate that Dee can no doubt taste herself there and it doesn’t stop her from sucking a little on Fi’s bottom lip.

“So good,” Dee breathes and Fi takes her hand, her big warm lovely hand and unceremoniously shoves it into her own knickers because she needs it, fucking needs Dee’s fingers like she needs air to breathe.

Dee touches her just how she wants. Honestly she doesn’t even really have to do anything and Fi is there in under a minute, humping against those lovely long fingers and grinding out her own orgasm and whimpering against Dee’s neck. It’s not pretty but it feels like religion, like what people describe as spiritual or something.

It’s possible Dee really actually does make her crazy if she’s comparing this to something she doesn’t actually believe in. But she spent enough of her life denying herself a fundamental truth of the person she is, so maybe she’s allowed to be a little dramatic. Maybe she’s allowed to wax poetic about sex with her girlfriend because there were so many nights she’d lie awake with tears of shame in her eyes convinced she’d never truly be happy.

Who knows. Maybe she’s wrong. Maybe god _is_ real, and she exists solely in the beauty their bodies - and souls, if she’s going to allow herself such fanciful admissions - create together.


End file.
